Phantom Planet AU
by scheffelman
Summary: My version of the Ending of PP. Daddy Danny. [Danny/Paulina/Star/Valerie]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. This is my take on how Phantom Planet should have gone. I hope you enjoy.**

_Danny's POV:_

We did it! We saved the earth and the Ghost Zone. I land and get tackled to the ground by Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. "Nice job Danny, or we say _Danny_." My dad says. "Uh um." I stutter. "Sorry citizen I have no idea who you're…" I try to say. "It's ok Danny. They know." Jazz says. "I want these people to meet me at this location." I say the location. "Now the people to come are Jack, Maddie, and Jazz Fenton, Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, Dash Baxter, Paulina Sanchez, Star Light, Kwan Lee, and Valerie Grey."

_Dash's, Valerie's, Paulina's, Kwan's, and Star's POVs:_

'Why would Phantom want me there?' I thought.

_Jack's, Jazz's, Maddie's, Sam's and Tucker's POVs:_

'Why did Danny want them?' I thought.

_Time skip: three hours: Danny's POV:_

Here I am waiting outside the building that leads to The Phantom Cave. Mom, Dad, Jazz, Dash, Kwan, Paulina, Sam, Star, Tucker, and Valerie show up. "Now I sure you all are wondering why I had you all meet me here." I said. "Yes we are. This place is abandoned." Dash says. I laugh at that. "What is so funny Phantom?" Valerie asks. "This is a prime example of the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover.'" I say while chuckling. "Can you just tell us why we're here?" Paulina asks. "I can't tell you but I can show you." I say. I lead them inside. They all gasp. "How is this place so modern? This place is supposed to be abandoned." Tucker asks. "That is because I bought the place and remodeled it on the inside." I say. "How were you able to afford it?" Sam asks. "I have enough money to rival even Vlad (**Vlad didn't reveal himself.**)." I say. "How?" Star asks. I don't say anything. Instead I just the manuscript for the next book in the series I am writing. "How did you get that?!" Valerie asks. "I haven't had a chance to take it to Ghostwriter to get it published. I have always had it since I finished it." I say. "You're saying that you're Danny Phazer?" Jazz asks. I nod. "How long?" Mom asks. "Since I was six." I said. Jaws drop at that. I walk to the office in the back. The others follow. I walk over to the bookshelf and pull the book to reveal the elevator to the cave. "Everybody in." I say. Once everyone is in, the elevator goes down. When it stops, I say, "Welcome to The Phantom Cave. My personal sanctuary. It has a training room where I discovered powers I never use in battle. Like this." I demonstrate by removing a veil like power on my right eye. "What happened to my baby boy?" Mom asks. "It happened in a fight when Sam and Tuck were out of town. The ghost got a lucky shot. Took out my right eye. I managed to get here and put this robotic eye I built in the socket and let it do its job." I explain. "What all can it do?" Valerie asks. "X-ray vision, heat vision, cold vision, this one can let me see ghosts if they're invisible, and I can see if someone is being overshadowed." I say. "Wait. You said x-ray vision, as in you can see underneath our clothes?" Sam asks. "No more like I can see your bones. Like an x-ray machine in the hospital. It's mostly for medical uses. When disguised, heat vision is the only one I can't use." I explain. "How were you able to build this? You can barely pass school." Mom says. "I've hidden my geniusness from anyone who knew me. Did you really think Jazz was the only genius child you had?" I say. "Now come check out my armory. That's what I call my weapons vault." I say.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on PPAU:_

"_Now come check out my armory. That's what I call my weapons vault." I say._

I lead everyone to my armory. Once inside, gasps are heard and jaws are dropped. "Why is everyone so surprised?" I ask. "Some of this tech is Plasmius' tech." Valerie says. "And some is our tech." Mom says. "For the Phantom tech that resembles Fenton tech, I copied almost all of your blueprints mom, dad. For the Phantom tech that resembles Plasmius tech, I hacked into Vlad's system to get them." I say.

_Valerie's POV:_

"Danny how do you even have some things he hasn't even used yet?" I ask. "Because when I hacked Vlad's system I left a bug that will send every new blueprint to me after he builds the device. Now let's go to the garage then training will begin." He says. "Training?" Star asks. "To be better ghost hunters for some while for others, to become ghost hunters." Danny explains. He then leads us to a garage with a black, white, and green colored car, and two motorcycles with the same color scheme as the car. The only thing different between the motorcycles is one has Danny's emblem on it. "Why do you have two motorcycles?" Kwan asks. "So no one knows that Fenton is Phantom." Danny says. "What kind of fuel do they run on?" Dash asks. "Ectoplasm. It's a renewable energy source that leaves no exhaust. I built the engines to my car and motorcycles to use it. This cave is also run by ectoplasm." Danny answers. "Why are six other motorcycles with absolutely no color?" Star asks. "Because those will be for six of you once training is complete. For the training I need all of you to put one of these on." He says as ten necklaces come out on a hook. "Danny where did you get these?" Sam asks. "From Clockwork." Danny says. "Who?" Mr. Fenton asks. "Clockwork is the Master of Time, a ghost and my guardian/mentor." Danny says. "What exactly are these things for?" I ask. "To keep you all from being frozen in time." Danny says. "Dude, Clockwork isn't gonna show is he?" Tucker asks. "No Tuck. Clockwork isn't the only one with time powers." Danny says. "What do you mean by that Danny?" Sam asks. Danny doesn't say anything, instead he just snaps his fingers and anyone not wearing a necklace is frozen. Everyone except for Paulina was wearing one. "Does that answer your question Sam?" Danny asks. "What is wrong with Paulina?" Star asks. "She is frozen in time until she gets a time medallion put on or I snap my fingers again." Danny explains. I instantly take the medallion out of Paulina's hand and put it around her neck. "Why am I wearing this ugly thing?" Paulina asks. "So you can move." I say. "How long will we be training for Danny?" I ask. "Until I feel that you are good enough. I want no back talking, no whining, no vendettas, no putdowns of any kind, and most importantly NO DEATHS. Do I make myself clear?" Danny asks. "YES SIR!" We all shout. It is then that he starts training us. After what felt like a year he says, "Your training is complete." We all sigh in relief.

_Paulina's POV:_

When Danny said our training was complete everyone sighed in relief. The training felt more like a type of boot camp. "Good. Now everyone except my parents need a costume for out in the field. As well as names to not be recognized." Danny says. "What will our costumes be?" Star asks. "That is entirely up to you." Danny says. After snapping his fingers, Danny leads us to this weird looking machine. "This machine will give you the costume you will wear when fighting ghosts. This will go in alphabetical order. You will have to strip to your underwear. The suits are skin tight." Danny says. "Dash your up." Dash heads to the entrance to the machine in his underwear. Dash chooses the colors he wants. When he exits he is in costume. "Dang man. Look at yourself in a mirror." Kwan says. Dash does so and says with a different voice, "I look great." "What's wrong with his voice?" Kwan asks. "That would be the voice modulator I added in. It disguises his voice so he can't be recognized. Every costume will have one." Danny explains. "You're next Jazz." Danny says. When Jazz comes out, he suit is mostly beige. "Kwan." Kwan comes out with a green suit on. "Paulina." Danny says. I go in and when I come out I'm wearing a mostly pink suit. "Sam." Sam comes out with an all-black suit on. "Star." Star comes out with an all-white suit on. "Tucker." He comes out with a yellow suit on with a PDA on his left arm.

_Third person POV:_

"Alright everyone, time to get your weapons." Danny exclaims. Everyone goes back to the armory. Everyone except Jack and Maddie Fenton, and Valerie get weapons. "How come we can't get weapons Danny?" Valerie asks. "Because my parents don't need Phantom tech when they have Fenton Tech. As for you Val, you already have a Technus 2.0 suit that has Plasmius Tech in it. Summon your suit Val." Danny says. Valerie des as told. Once her suit is summoned she can't move. "Why can't I move?" Valerie asks. "Because of an EMP generator that shuts off any tech that isn't Phantom Tech. Which includes your suit." Danny explains. Danny then integrates a computer chip into Valerie's suit. Once that is done, Valerie is able to move again. "What was that chip for?" Valerie asks. "It makes your suit work with Phantom Tech. Making it immune to the EMP generator." Danny explains.

**Hope you all like. For the hero names, here is the list. Tell me what you think.**

**Dash: Blue Hunter**

**Jazz: Study Girl (SG for short)**

**Kwan: Muscle Master**

**Paulina: Pretty girl (PG for short)**

**Sam: Darkness**

**Star: Light**

**Tucker: Tech Master.**

**Valerie will always be Red Huntress. Val and Dash will be opposites. Jazz/Paulina. Sam/Star. Kwan/Tucker. I know I put [Danny/Paulina/Valerie] but it's [Danny/Paulina/Valerie/Star].**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all. Now some of you may wonder why I'm updating again, this is because one of my reviewers was pming me after I replied to his review. This one will have some romance.**

_Sam's POV:_

I am here at school with Tucker waiting for Danny so I can admit how I feel about him. "Hey Sam, Tuck." Danny says. "Danny, we need to talk." I say. "Ok Sam." Danny says. "Danny I love you. I want to be with you." I say. "I love you too Sam. But I don't feel comfortable having you as my girlfriend." Danny says. "Why?" I ask with tears. "Because I love you like a sister, like Jazz. It would be very awkward if Jazz and I dated so it's the same feeling between you and me. I hope we can still be friends." Danny explains. "Thank you for explaining it. We can still be friends. Who am I going to get as a boyfriend then?" I say. "How about Tucker? He has the hots for you even if he won't admit it. Plus I started a bet that involves you two getting together. The pool is $2,350.50. I bet that you two would." Danny says.

_Tucker's POV:_

"You what?!" I ask. "Tuck, it's obvious you love Sam. I was never clueless. I just couldn't see me and Sam together. You and Sam on the other hand, I can see working out." Danny says.

_Ishiyama's POV:_

I just watched Danny Fenton reject Sam Manson's feelings and hook her up with Tucker Foley.

_Lancer's POV:_

Here I am in my classroom waiting for my class. The first one in earlier than normal is Danny Fenton. "Can I help you Mr. Fenton?" I ask. "Yeah. Can we talk somewhere more private?" He asks. "Come to my office Mr. Fenton." I say. We then head to my office. "What is it you need to talk to me about privately Mr. Fenton?" I ask. "Well I wanted to tell you the reasons for some of my absences. It involves Danny Phantom. Picture me with glowing green eyes and snow white hair if you can." He says. I do it and I can see the similarities between Fenton and Phantom. "Are you Danny Phantom Mr. Fenton?" I ask. "Yes." He replies. The next thing I know is a bright ring appearing around his waist that goes up and down. By the time it is gone standing in the place of Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom. "Who all knows of this Mr. Phantom?" I ask. "My parents, my sister, Sam, Tucker, Dash, Kwan, Star, Paulina, and Valerie." He replies.

_Meanwhile, Sam's POV:_

"Where do you think Danny went?" I ask my new boyfriend. "I think he went to see Mr. Lancer to let him in on the secret." Tucker replies.

_Back to Danny and Lancer, Danny's POV:_

I just told Mr. Lancer my secret and he asked who all knew. "What should the excuse be if you need to fight a ghost Mr. Phantom?" He asks. "How about I flash my eyes green." I suggest. "We'll try it. Thank you for telling me this." He replies. "No problem Mr. Lancer." I say. Eventually I get the money from the bet I set up.

**Hope you all like. Next Chapter will have some Danny/Paulina romance.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all. This will have some Danny/Paulina romance in it. More specifically where Danny asks Paulina out.**

_Danny's POV:_

Here I am walking to my locker after talking with Mr. Lancer. He really took the news well. "Hi Danny." A flirtious voice calls. I look for the source and find Paulina leaning against my locker. "Oh hey Paulina. Is there something you need here?" I greet. "I just wanted to see you before meeting with Star, giving her and Valerie a chance to talk." Paulina says. "Ok. That actually seems nice of you." I reply. "Hey Paulina, would you like to go to the movies after school?" I ask. "Sure. I'll see you then." She answers.

_Paulina's POV:_

I just accepted a date from Danny, sighs happily 'Danny'. I walk to where Star and Valerie are at. "Hey Paulina. What's got you in such a happy mood?" Star asks. "I was just asked out by Danny." I reply. "Did you accept?" Valerie asks almost jealously. "Yes I did but there is no reason to get jealous Valerie. Did you forget the pact we made when we first started liking the opposite sex?" I ask. Valerie looks sad for some reason. "I kinda did." Valerie says.

_Flashback:_

Star, Valerie, and I are in my room talking about boys (**like most teenage girls do**) when Star asks, "What should we do if all three of us like the same boy?" "We will just have to share the boy. Let's talk about potential boyfriends, you first Val." I say and they agree. "Well let's see, I really think Danny Fenton is handsome. I know his parents are crazy but he isn't. He's a nice guy. Funny, smart, kind, caring, and charismatic." Valerie says. "Smart? Since when is Danny Fenton smart?" Star asks. "I was caught a glimpse of his report card. Straight A+s all year." Valerie explains. "What about you Star?" I ask. "Um well, same as Val." Star says. "Well already it seems as if you two would have to share him." I say. "What about you Paulina?" Valerie asks. "Fenton as well. My love for Fenton is not to leave this group. I have to put up with a lot of crap being queen B, but I absolutely hate it. If and when I get the chance I am quitting the A-list." I say.

_End flashback:_

"No one other than us three know who you really love and how you really feel about the A-list Paulina. If you and Danny do become a couple, it would be wise to tell him." Star says. "I know Star. I know." I say.


	5. Chapter 5 the dates

**Hello all. This chapter will have the date between Danny and Paulina. Hope you all enjoy. BTW I am not very good with romance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the Princess and the Frog. They belong to Butch Hartman and Disney.**

_Third person POV:_

'Well here I am waiting for Paulina to show for the date. All we're doing is just watching movies so we didn't need to dress up real fancy.' Danny thought. Two minutes later, Paulina can be seen strolling up to the theater. "Yoo-hoo Danny. I'm here." Paulina calls out. "Over here Paulina." Danny calls back. "So what movie are we watching?" Paulina asks. "I was going to let you decide." Danny replies. They look at the movie selections until Paulina sees the Princess and the Frog. "Ooh let's go see the Princess and the Frog." Paulina suggests. "Ok." Danny agrees. Danny pays for the tickets and goes to buy snacks for the movie.

_Time skip: two hours later:_

"That was a pretty good movie. What did you think of it Paulina?" Danny says. "I loved it." Paulina replies. "This was a really fun date Danny. I'll see you later." Paulina says. "See ya Paulina." Danny says. With that the two walk back to their respective homes.

_The next day: Danny's POV:_

I wake up in my bedroom to see my sister's smiling face. "Good morning Danny. How was your date?" She asks. "None of your business Jazz." I say. "You do know that Star and Valerie like you too, right?" Jazz asks. "Yeah I know. I plan on asking Star out today. Tomorrow I'll ask Val out." I reply.

_Later: Star's POV:_

I was sitting in the Nasty Burger with Valerie and Paulina. Paulina was talking about her date with Danny. "That's great Paulina. Danny really is a great guy." Valerie says. "You ladies spreading rumors about me?" A voice asks. We turn to the voice to find none other than Danny. "Hey Danny." Paulina, Val, and I say. "Hello ladies." Danny says. "Would you like to accompany me to a fancy dinner tonight Star?" Danny asks me. "Sure Danny." I reply. "Do you wanna meet at the restaurant?" Danny asks. "Sure." I reply.

_Later at night: Danny's POV:_

'Well here goes nothing.' I think as I'm waiting for Star. Five minutes later she shows up in a beautiful dress. Did I forget to mention that we had to wear fancy clothes? Huh I thought I did. "Wow. You're drop dead gorgeous Star." I complement her. She giggles, blushes, and says, "You're not bad looking yourself Danny." I offer my arm to her and she takes it. The whole dinner goes on without any interruptions. "So how are you enjoying this fine evening?" I ask. "It's really great. I can see why Val liked going out with you." Star replies. When dinner is over I walk her home. "I had a really fun time Danny." Star says. "I did too Star." I reply. Star kisses me on the lips and heads into her house while I head home. On the way back I run into Kitty. "Is Johnny cheating on you again Kitty?" I ask. "No he isn't I dumped him three hours ago. I came to see what you were up to because I thought we could try again." Kitty says. "Ember and Spectra aren't gonna attack me if I say yes, are they?" I ask. "No. Penny actually got a job in Walker's prison and is currently seeing Walker as well. As for Ember, last I saw was she was with Desiree. I don't know what those two are up to." Kitty explains. "I guess I could give our relationship another go if you don't mind if I date three human girls, the one you overshadowed is part of the three, and Desiree and Ember as well." I say. "I don't mind Danny." Kitty says.

_The next day: Valerie's POV:_

I wake up to the sound of my ghost detector going off. Just as soon as I get my suit do I see Danny in Phantom form chasing Box Ghost. "Hey Red (I call him Phantom when he is Danny Phantom, he calls me Red when I'm Red Huntress) wanna help me catch this annoying pest of a ghost?" He asks. "HEY. I am not annoying." Box Ghost exclaims. "Please you get out more times than Skulker and Technus combined." Danny says. "Plus you're the weakest of all the ghosts that appear." I add. "All the other ghost except Lunch Lady agree that you are the weakest, lamest, and most annoying ghost in the Zone. The Friendly Fiend is not as annoying as you Boxy." Danny says.

**Now the next Chapter will bring in Danielle. I need to know who should Dani's mother be. Paulina or Valerie. Leave the vote as a review. I will not update until Wednesday. So get voting.**


End file.
